vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Doc
Doc is a main character on SyFy's Van Helsing. She is portrayed by Rukiya Bernard. She is a medical examiner and scientist. She worked along side Axel Miller until she became a vampire, but was eventually cured and returned to her human state after Vanessa Van Helsing bit her. Character Description “Once a brilliant, if a bit socially awkward, scientist, Doc was turned during the early days of the vampire rising. Her colleague Axel has kept her alive and safe, despite her violent nature.” Official Character Description From SyFy Website Biography Prior to the event known as The Rising, Doc worked at Seattle Valley General Hospital. She was an intelligent, exceptional scientist, as well as a medical examiner, as she received and examined Vanessa Van Helsing's 'corpse.' She had a sister named Grace, who was a lieutenant at the nearby military base. Season One As Doc feeds from a tube connected to Axel's arm, he tells her about the small things in life that he misses while feeding her his blood. Suddenly, the alarm sounds, causing her to start laughing and taunting Axel that they're coming (they, likely referring to the vampires). Soon, Ted reappears, accompanied by newcomers; the latter are all horrified and talk about killing her, but Axel and Ted prohibit it. When vampires somehow infiltrate the hospital to bite Vanessa, she laughs and encourages them while asking them to let her out. She eventually sees Vanessa come out, alive once more. Continue Reading Here.... After unexpectedly receiving a female body in the morgue, Doc demands to know why it wasn't taken to the coroner instead, the stand by officer can only tell her it has something to do with people acting crazy. Doc discovers that this body is not as normal as it seems. The dead woman's name is Vanessa, and while she's not alive, she's not technically dead either, upon further examination she determines that the body's lividity and blood temp is out of whack and blood acted as if it was still alive. Three years later, she's bitten by a vampire, but Axel locks her in a cage until he can find a solution. Continue Reading Here.... Doc is feeding on Axel's blood from behind the cage when they're interrupted by someone calling out. She soon sees that one of the vampires who came for Vanessa had been turned human, and watches as he sleeps in front of her cage. Later that day, Vanessa enters the cage, offering Doc a drink of her blood; however, Doc refuses, well-aware of the effect Vanessa's blood has on vampires. As Vanessa tries to force feed her, Doc knocks her into the wall with incredible force, triggering Vanessa's anger and causing her taking a bite out of Doc. She falls to the ground and is unconscious for a while, but eventually wakes up. Doc slowly walks out the cage, smiling as she realizes she is no longer a vampire. Continue Reading Here.... Doc struggles with her transition into human, crying in the shower, in disbelief that she's been cured, When Flesh confronts her, claiming that she was spared, she explains that she was alone, and subjugated to a steel cage. After further examination of Cynthia's body, Doc determines that she was murdered due to a finger being cut off and the ligature marks on her neck, the rope left friction burn, instead of bruising. Continue Reading Here.... Doc is working on the injured newcomer, Roger, when Axel comes in to check on her. She reveals that the group of newcomers would stay for at least a month due to his excessive injuries, distressing Axel. He relents eventually, mentioning that he would get more food during his search for Vanessa. Doc becomes upset upon realizing he was leaving, displeased because they still have a killer inside the hospital and the newcomers won't react well to this news. When Roger is killed, she attempts to hide the true cause from them, but John reveals the truth, resulting in the newcomers taking over. Continue Reading Here.... Catherine comes to retrieve Doc from the cage and take her to the cafeteria. Once there, she discovers that Vanessa has returned, bringing along her friend, Susan. Doc quietly informs her that the newcomers exiled Mohamad, stabbed Axel, and are currently planning to execute them. The group's leader, Brendan, approaches to check in on her and Vanessa confronts him about what they've done. He defends their actions by pointing out there was a killer amongst them, so Vanessa agrees to stay out. However, this was a ploy to keep Brendan and his companions less guarded; in truth, she lays out a play for Doc involving Axel, which Doc relays to the others upon her return to the cage. Continue Reading Here.... Doc examines Vanessa's wound as she lies on the exam table, the both of them baffled as to why Vanessa was healing like usual. She decides to take another look at Vanessa's blood, stating that though she could never figure it out in the past, she would give it another chance. Later, she states that Vanessa's blood is like a mirror image to the vampires' blood, and begins to think that they can undo vampirism forever. While the vampires begin a siege on the hospital, Doc realizes that there could be something in Vanessa's wound that's poisoning her and stagnating her healing ability; with John's assistance, she cuts open the wound and finds a vampire tooth inside. Continue Reading Here.... As the survivors argue over which destination they should head towards, the Military base or the church, Vanessa announces that they should make a decision, she offers that they put it to a vote. Doc says if they're voting then she's going to the base as her sister, Grace worked there, she goes on to reveal that her sister is the one that sent the marines to retrieve Vanessa's body. Once arriving at the base, Vanessa and Doc check out her sister's office, Doc explains that Grace did research for the military, their experimental program, she says that she sent Vanessa's blood work to Grace who got freaked out after getting a look at it. Continue Reading Here.... After spending a considerable amount of time in the bunker, Doc begins to notices strange symptoms, as she vomits and her hair falls out, she discovers that it's radiation in the bunkers and it's killing them. However, before she can relay the information to the group, she passes out in the middle of the room, after coming to, Doc hands the survivors iodine as they've all been contaminated, the cause of it was something the military were experimenting on. She informs the survivors that the iodine will keep everyone better until they run out, but that won't last for long, and the counter is reading 6 units, if it reads 10 then they will all die whether they get out or not. After the survivors find a way out, Doc decides to look for Gorman Jones as he's missing, Axel joins her, he enters the quarantine zone in search for him, it is then that he's attacked as he prepares to return to Doc, Gorman has been turned into a vampire, as Axel tries to fight his way to the door, Doc locks Axel inside with him, leaving him to die as Gorman presumably rips Axel apart. Continue Reading Here.... Doc helps save a woman and her baby by performing a c-section, Vanessa approaches Doc , saying she's a hero and Axel would've been proud, then asking what happened down in the bunkers the day they left. Doc says that she waited, but when it was clear he couldn't make it, she left him. Vanessa wants her to elaborate, Doc says that she was scared, what was she suppose to do, get bitten too, Vanessa then realizes that Doc shut the door on him, she's in disbelief that Doc left Axel to die after all he's done for her, keeping Doc alive as a vampire, even feeding her with his own blood. Doc tries to explains that Vanessa doesn't understand, she did what she had to do. Vanessa says the group is leaving in the morning, Doc can stay or go wherever, but she's no longer apart of the group. After being kicked out, Doc goes looking for the vampire, Magdalene, who agrees to turn her as Doc no longer wants to be human, however, nothing happens, Magdalene pushes her away, telling Doc that she must stay away. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Doc is very intelligent, practical and quite a kindred spirit, although she can be very cowardice and impetuous. She lacks the ability to gain composure during a combat situation, causing her to recklessly act before thinking, though she is strategic in terms of careful planing and is ought to come up with brighter ideas. Abilities As a human, Doc possesses vast knowledge in the medical field. She has no combat skills to speak of. When she was a vampire, Doc had the common abilities associated with her kind, consisting of, but not limited to: accelerated healing, advanced strength and speed, and longevity. Now that Doc is no longer a vampire, she presumably no longer has those powers. Appearances Gallery Help_Me_1x01_Doc_attacking_Cynthia.png Help_Me_1x01_Doc_drinking_blood.png Help_Me_1x01_Doc_peaking_through_cage.png Help_Me_1x01_Doc_while_the_alarm_is_sounding.png References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Humans Category:Former Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters